


Kielich goryczy.

by Draska



Series: Historia pisana gęsim piórem. [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love, M/M, quarrel, stupid america
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draska/pseuds/Draska
Summary: Ivan i Feliks po wyznaniu sobie uczuć znów rozpętują kolejną kłótnię, czy doprowadzi ona do zniszczenia nowo powstałej między nimi relacji? Czy wręcz przeciwnie, wzmocni ją?KONTYNUACJA OPOWIADANIA "Odziana we wdowie szaty."





	Kielich goryczy.

**Author's Note:**

> * Zora Łukasiewicz – Mało popularne imię Słowackie dla dziewczynek, spodobało mi się. Jest to moja fanowska postać. Można uważać ją za wersję odwrotną ponieważ w rzeczywistości Słowacja to facet. Została w tym opowiadaniu tylko wspomniana.

Feliks po chwili zaprzestał wyrywania i usiłował poskładać to co stało się kilka chwil wcześniej.  
Znów wdał się z Ivanem w awanturę, tym razem była jeszcze bardziej zażarta, nikt ich nie rozdzielił ani nie próbował uciszać. Feliks znów dał się ponieść emocją, w pewnym momencie przestał uważać na to co mówi. Wykrzyczał Ivanowi jak bardzo pożąda jego uwagi i jego akceptacji. Przy sali pełnej innych personifikacji z całego świata, co za wstyd, Francis zapewne snuje już romantycznie bzdurne wywody, ten człowiek chyba naprawdę nie ma swojego życia prywatnego skoro miesza się w nie innym. Ivan gdzieś go niesie, mają porozmawiać. Będzie z niego szydził albo spróbuje wykorzystać to co usłyszał na swoją korzyść, nie da mu o tym zapomnieć. Boże życie Feliksa jest tak bardzo do dupy.  
Wisiał bezwładnie przewieszony przez ramię Rosjanina jak szmaciana kukła, gdyby tylko ten cholerny bolszewik był na tyle uprzejmy żeby zdjąć rękę z tego pośladków. Feliks zapewne powinien spróbować walczyć, wyrwać się, nie powinien dać się tak po prostu wlec, niestety w chwili obecnej był zbyt zajęty kontemplacją swojej głupoty. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę że Ivan wchodzi razem z nim do swojego pokoju, to spotkanie odbywało się u Francisa, ten natomiast zakwaterował ich w jednym z lepszych paryskich hoteli. Pokój był jasny, utrzymany w ciepłych kolorach i co najlepsze miał balkon, potencjalna droga ucieczki.  
Feliks właśnie został sam na sam z brutalną niestabilną personifikacją państwa która zrobiła mu trzy rozbiory i wprowadziła do niego komunizm, w jego sypialni, po gorącej kłótni w której zrobił z siebie totalnego błazna. Kurwa, no nie mogło być lepiej.  
Ivan chwycił go za biodra i delikatnie rzucił na kanapę, stanął przed meblem na którym spoczywał oszołomiony Łukasiewicz i patrzył na Feliksa bardzo dziwnym wzrokiem.  
\- No dalej, możesz zacząć sobie szydzić. - Głos Polski był martwy i nieco ochrypły, on sam natomiast wbił wzrok w wykładzinę.  
\- Nyet.  
\- Nie? - Feliks popatrzył na Rosję z gorzkim uśmiechem po czym oparł się wygodniej na kanapie. - No dalej wiem że chcesz, ja tez w sumie chętnie sobie posłucham.  
\- Nienawidzisz mnie?  
\- Ciężko byłoby czuć mi coś innego do ciebie po tym wszystkim.  
\- Nie chce abyś mnie nienawidził.  
\- No to się trochę spóźniłeś z próbą układania naszych relacji, tak na oko pieprzone sześćset lat.  
\- Możesz mi nie przerywać маленький?  
\- Mała to jest twoja pała, a ja jestem średniego wzrostu. - gdy Feliks zdał sobie sprawę co wyszło z jego ust natychmiast uderzył się w czoło a na jego policzkach pojawił się silny rumieniec.  
\- Ale to co powiedziałeś wcześniej, co przez to rozumiałeś? Powiedziałeś że kierowałeś się sercem i że chciałeś abym zwrócił na ciebie uwagę? Dlaczego?  
\- Odwal się. - warknął Feliks nie wiedząc jak obronić się przed słowotokiem Rosjanina.  
\- Nie chciałem rozbiorów, nie chciałem pogwałcenia twojej niepodległości, sprzeciwiałem się atakowi na ciebie we wrześniu, nie mogłem zapobiec temu co stało się w Katyniu. Nigdy nie chciałem twojej krzywdy .  
\- Czy ty się słyszysz? - Szept Feliksa był bardzo spokojny jego oczy utkwione były w jakimś blisko nieokreślonym punkcje na ścianie.  
\- A więc co według ciebie miałem zrobić? - Feliks czuł się rozdarty, od wieków to właśnie Ivan ciągle doprowadzał go do szału, zawsze podważał jego zdanie, najeżdżał jego ziemie, szydził z niego, ale jednocześnie traktował w sposób unikalny, jak nikogo innego.  
Prawdą jest że Feliks był jedną z niewielu personifikacji państw która nie czuła przed nim strachu. W sumie sam nie wiedział dlaczego, Ivan był silny, wysoki, niezrównoważony emocjonalnie i psychicznie, dziecinnie okrutny, ale to w dalszym ciągu był Ivan, Feliks odkąd go poznał nie umiał się go bać, mimo że spotkali się po raz pierwszy jako dzieci gdy Ivan był pod okupacją Mongołów, to właśnie ten najazd nadszarpnął zdrowie psychiczne Ivana, później rana jedynie się powiększała. Na terenach Polski miało miejsce wtedy rozbicie dzielnicowe, wszystko dlatego że Krzywousty narobił sobie za dużo dzieci, ale to nie ostatnia beznadziejna decyzja władców Feliksa.  
Wcześniej nie mieli okazji się spotkać, nie dość że byli wtedy zaledwie dziećmi które się nie starzały w sposób normalny to dodatkowo byli uważani za jakiegoś rodzaju bożątka, duszki czy jak zwał tak zwał, które były związane w jakiś sposób z państwem, byli trzymani pod ścisłą ochroną, wiedza czym tak naprawdę są przyszła dużo później z zachodu około XI wieku.  
Ivan był wtedy drobnym chłopcem o wymizerniałej twarzy, ślicznych bardzo smutnych fioletowych oczach i popielatych brudnych włosach.  
To nie tak że ich relację zawszę wyglądały tak bardzo źle, nigdy nie było między nimi różowo ale kiedyś mieli poprawne stosunki.  
To co jest między nimi teraz nie jest nienawiścią, ciężko to zdefiniować, mnóstwo niedopowiedzeń, urazów, niedokończonych spraw, blizn, zdrad i co najważniejsze silna potrzeba dominacji jednego nad drugim. Nie da się ich relacji określić jednym słowem.  
Ich znajomość jest wielopoziomowa, tworzona przez setki lat ma wiele blizn i dużo przelanej krwi. Feliks nienawidził Katarzyny II, Lenina, Stalina, Chruszczowa, Breżniewa, ale nigdy nie potrafił nienawidzić Ivana. To zapewne czyniło z niego słabego naiwnego głupca, niestety jego serce zawsze kierowało się innymi regułami niż nakazywałaby tego sytuacja.  
\- Czy naprawdę sądzisz że mój sprzeciw zmieniłby cokolwiek? Chciałem dla ciebie dobrze, gdy nastąpił trzeci rozbiór chciałem abyś był za mną, nikt wtedy by cię nie skrzywdził. - Mówiąc to Ivan nachylił się nad Feliksem i przejechał palcem po szyj kuzyna dokładnie po cięciu które powstało właśnie w czasach rozbiorowych. Feliks na ten niespodziewany kontakt wzdrygnął się i odepchnął rękę Rosjanina starając się nie zwracać uwagi na lekki słabo wyczuwalny zapach wódki i charakterystyczny zapach zimy. Nie było już metalicznego zapachu krwi i odoru brudnego ciała.  
Feliks nie mógł ulegać swoim obrzydliwym pragnieniom i żądzom które od tak wielu lat w sobie tłumił.  
\- Nie waż się mnie dotykać pieprzony wariacie, co ty sobie wyobrażasz że przyłączyłbym się do ciebie jako posłuszna kukiełka, miałbym skończyć jak Litwa, Łotwa, Estonia i wiele innych państw?! - Feliks zerwał się z kanapy wiedziony dzikim uczuciem wściekłości i wysyczał przez zęby. - Nie jestem twoją dziwką, nigdy nie będę się ciebie bał jak jakieś podrzędne państewko. Nigdy nie będę twój, wolałbym umrzeć.  
Ivan mając już najwyraźniej dość chwycił Feliksa za koszulę podniósł na wysokość swojej twarzy, jego oczy były ciemniejsze niż zwykle, dziwnym jest natomiast że nie było w nich tego szaleńczego błysku który pojawiał się ilekroć Ivan był zły.  
\- Nigdy nie uważałem cie za dziwkę, nie waż się tego sugerować nigdy więcej, nigdy też nie uważałem cię za podrzędne państwo, глупый ребенок naprawdę nie rozumiesz. Co mam jeszcze zrobić abyś zrozumiał że mi na tobie zależy? Sam mnie zwabiłeś i sprawiłeś że nie mogę wyrzucić cię z serca a teraz ze mnie kpisz. Zawsze walczyłeś, pokazywałeś mi jak słaby jestem, pokazywałeś mi swoją ognistą naturę jednocześnie nie robiąc mi krzywdy, zdałem sobie sprawę jak ważny dla mnie jesteś dopiero gdy o mało twój królewicz nie został carem. Gdy uciekałeś wraz z Żółkiewskim w twoich oczach był ten pieprzony ogień który trawił mnie od wewnątrz, wiedziałem że to jeszcze nie koniec, wtedy cie nie poskromiłem i nie udało mi się to nigdy później. Przypominasz mi zarazem dzikiego mustanga kochającego wolność i swobodę oraz ognistego feniksa z tą swoją pasją, oddaniem i upartym podnoszeniem się ze zgliszczy. Ty nawet nie rozumiesz jak bardzo na mnie działasz, owinąłeś sobie mnie wokół palca nawet o tym nie wiedząc.  
Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo żałuje krzywd które ci wyrządziłem, mogił które wykopałem, wiosek które spaliłem, jestem jedną z niewielu osób które wiedzą jak bardzo boli niewola, kazamaty innego państwa założone na nadgarstki. Nigdy nie chciałem abyś tego doświadczył, kocham cię do cholery.  
Cisza w pomieszczeniu była ogłuszająca, wściekłość Ivana w końcu wyparowała, zastąpiona bólem i upokorzeniem, odstawił spokojnie Łukasiewicza na ziemie odwrócił się i podszedł do komody, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze spustoszenia jakie wywołał w głowie Państwa Polskiego.  
„On powiedział że mnie kocha, to nie możliwe, on musi kłamać, muszę pamiętać że jest niezrównoważonym idiotą, cholera dlaczego moja twarz jest taka ciepła?”  
Istotnie, na policzkach Feliksa wyskoczył dorodny rumieniec, oczy były powiększone w szoku a wargi drgały co rusz.  
Blondyn wiedział że nie powinien robić sobie nadziej, że to głupie żałosne i dziecinne, ale w jego sercu rozpalił się malutkie światło w tunelu. Feliks nie mógł tego zrobić, co z tymi wszystkimi mogiłami które są na jego ziemiach, milionami ciał polaków zesłanych na sybir, nieszczęśników zamordowanych w katowaniach SB, Katyń, Jałta, Grudzień 1970, nie może, nie wolno mu. Zdradziłby ich wszystkich gdyby teraz dał się ponieść głupiemu kłamstwu Rosjanina.  
Czy Feliks go kochał? Serce Feliksa nigdy go nie słuchało, wyrywało się przed szereg, dyktowało własne warunki, więc tak kochał. Zapewne była to miłość chora, nierealna, toksyczna ale tak długo już walczył z tym uczuciem, na darmo że w pewnym momencie dał sobie już spokój. Nie była to miłość w normalnym słowa znaczeniu, nie była ona zrodzona z sympatii, wspólnych zainteresowań czy nawet z przymusu.  
Miał dużo czasu aby pogodzić się z tym uczuciem co nie znaczy że teraz tak po prostu da mu się owładnąć. Żył na tyle długo że wielokrotnie widział jak ludzie manipulują sobą nawzajem za pomocą miłości.  
Ivan zapewne interpretując ciszę jako odmowę przyjęcia ofiarowanego uczucia, zacisnął zęby i nakazał.  
\- Wyjdź, chce być sam. - Feliks uniósł brwi zdziwiony słysząc niewyraźny głos Ivana. Nie dostając żadnej reakcji Rosjanin odwrócił głowę tak aby kontem oka widzieć kuzyna.  
\- Chyba prosiłem cie abyś opuścił mój apartament.  
Skoro Ivan kłamał to dlaczego w jego oku Feliks dostrzegł błysk bólu i upokorzenia a jego głos był taki ochrypły? Do diabła dlaczego Feliks się nad tym zastanawia, powinien wyjść z tego pokoju, udać że tej rozmowy nigdy nie było i iść się upić żeby zagłuszyć ten dziwny ból w sercu. Ale jak już wiemy Feliksowy rozsądek bardzo często przygrywał z sercem. Zapewne w tej chwili znienawidziły go setki pokoleń jego ludzi bestialsko mordowanych i krzywdzonych przez Rosjan, ale Feliks nie miał siły już walczyć, chciał być egoistyczny ten ostatni raz w życiu.  
\- Prosiłeś, ale nie mam na to ochoty.  
Podszedł do Ivana i pociągnął do za rękaw.  
\- Może się odwrócisz? Nie lubię rozmawiać z cudzymi plecami.  
Ivan niechętnie odwrócił się patrząc na Feliksa neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- To działa w dwie strony, wiesz? - chwycił Rosjanina za marynarkę i przyciągnął go w dół robiąc pierwszą rzecz którą podpowiedziało mu serce.  
Złączył ich usta i o boże, jakim cudem on tak długo przetrwał bez tych gorących miękkich warg? Pocałunek z początku był powolny i niepewny oboje badali na jak wiele mogą sobie pozwolić, Feliks czuł lekki smak wódki i pasty do zębów, było idealnie Ivan naprawdę niesamowicie całował, cóż tak naprawdę Feliks nigdy nikogo nie całował więc nie miał porównania, ale nawet nie chciał go mieć, chciał jedynie Ivana. Braginski podniósł Feliksa oplatając swoje muskularne ręce na jego biodrach, polak zaplótł ręce na mocnej szyi Rosjanina którą zakrywa szalik, gdyby Feliks mógł myśleć logicznie zapewne nigdy by tego nie zrobił ale teraz nie obchodził go kawałek materiału którego nikomu nie wolno było dotykać.  
Łukasiewicz ugryzł delikatnie Ivana w dolną wargę co wywołało cichy warkot Rosjanina. Popielaty blondyn wcześniej stwierdził że Feliks przypadkowo owinął go sobie wokół palca, może to jest to, może dominacja Feliksa nad Ivanem polegała właśnie na tym, na poddaniu mu się. Może brzmi to szalenie ale jeśli chodzi o nich to nic nie jest normalne.  
Ich ciała idealnie ze sobą współgrały, łącząc się w jedno, zaplatając w taki sposób że trudno było odróżnić gdy zaczyna się i kończy jeden a drugi naród. Ubrania szybko poszły z zapomnienie upadając na hotelową podłogę, dłonie sunęły po skórze, z ust wydobywały się drobne jęki i westchnienia. Ivan widząc niepewność kochanka przejął całkowita kontrolę, nie chciał już krzywdzić Feliksa, pragnął aby mniejszy naród został przy nim z własnej woli, aby nie żałował. Chciał mu pokazać że nie odstraszają go blizny które znaczą ciało Łukasiewicza, że nie ma złych intencji, że pragnie jedynie uwielbiać i czcić go.  
Feliks upojony ilością doznań jakich jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył był całkowicie odsłonięty, pozwolił sobie na niemyślenie, na całkowite oddanie się, ulegnięcie większemu narodowi, ten jeden raz. Błagał boga aby tylko później nie żałować swojej decyzji. 

***

Łukasiewicza zbudziła gorąca dyskusja między Białorusią a jej starszym bratem, rzadko Feliks widział Ivana który nie boi się świrniętej siostry, Ivana który jest taki poważny i spokojny a jednocześnie taki zdeterminowany.  
Gdy Białoruś dostrzegła że Feliks już nie śpi zaczęła krzyczeć całkowicie ignorując brata.  
\- Ty! Jak śmiesz tak po prostu leżeć w łóżku mojego brata, skrzywdziłeś go, wykorzystałeś, zdradziecki polak, doskonale cię znam, chodziło Ci tylko o seks!  
\- Skończyliśmy rozmowę, powiedziałem Ci już wystarczająco razy żebyś nie zbliżała się do Feliksa to nie jest twoja sprawa. - Po tych słowach zamknął siostrze drzwi przed nosem.  
\- Aż dziwne że mnie nie zasztyletowała. - Skomentował przyciskając do klatki piersiowej pościel zawstydzony wczorajszą słabością, to co wychodziło z jego ust było niewiarygodnie upokarzające.  
\- Доброе утро маленький. - Powiedziawszy to oparł kolana na materacu przyciągając do siebie Feliksa.  
\- Mała...- Feliks przerwał robiąc się całym czerwonym. Natomiast Ivan zaczął chichotać.  
\- Chyba wczoraj ci już udowodniłem że nie jest to prawdą.  
\- Zboczeniec. - Nie mogąc się powstrzymać Feliks wcisnął twarz z szyję Ivana wdychając jego zapach.  
\- Nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy?  
Feliks pokiwał przecząco głową robiąc się jeszcze bardziej czerwony, przeklinając jednocześnie fakt że zachowuje się jak pieprzona uczennica.  
\- Podasz mi telefon? - Mimo że Feliksowi było bardzo ciepło i wygodnie to wiedział że o którejś godzinie zapewne jest drugi dzień konferencji, za dobrze znał niektóre państwa żeby nie wiedzieć że nie uda im się zmieścić w jednym dniu.  
\- Tu jest twoja torba z ubraniami, za godzinę zaczyna się konferencja. - Oświadczył Ivan kładąc podbródek na jego głowię, wciskając mu w ręce telefon.  
\- Co robią tu moje ubrania?  
\- Twoje siostra przyszła jakiś czas temu poinformowała mnie o godzinie konferencji i przyniosła twoją torbę.  
\- Była tu? - spytał robiąc się czerwony, prawdą jest że jedynie Zora* wie co nieco o jego zainteresowaniu Ivanem, na pewno będzie go ciągnęła za język.  
Ivan zanucił na potwierdzenie swoich słów, ciesząc się ciepłem drugiego ciała. W najśmielszych snach nie przyszło mu do głowy że uda mu się przekonać do siebie Feliksa. Prawdą jest że Białoruś będzie jeszcze bardziej krwiożercza względem nowego kochanka Ivana, nigdy się nie lubili ale teraz Rosja obawiał się że otwarcie zaczną skakać sobie do gardeł, kochał swoją siostrę i bolał go fakt że staje na drodze jego szczęściu, ale nikomu nie pozwoli skrzywdzić Feliksa.  
\- Możesz mnie puścić? Chciałbym się ubrać.

***

I znowu to samo, gdy spotkanie nareszcie się rozpoczęło, kłótnia z poprzednie dnia wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.  
\- No co żabo, rozładowali napięcie seksualne, ale nadal skaczą sobie do gardeł. - Stwierdził Arthur patrząc na kłócącą się dwójkę Słowian.  
\- Mon amour, czy naprawdę sądziłeś że całkowicie się uspokoją? Nigdy nie powiedziałem że zamienią się w potulne baranki, z ich charakterami to jest niemożliwe. Zwróć uwagę na to że ta kłótnia nie jest już tak jadowita, już nie poruszają tematów z przeszłości  
\- Na razie. - Anglik posłał niezadowolone spojrzenie Francisowi popijając herbatę.  
Spór pomiędzy Ivanem a Feliksem dotyczył wysłania większej ilości wojsk do ogarniętej wojną domową Syrii, Feliks chcąc pomóc zaproponował że weźmie swoje wojsko i bardzo chętnie pomoże. Ivan od razu stwierdził że jest to bardzo zły pomysł, oraz że nie zgadza się aby wojska polskie z Feliksem na czele zbliżały się do Syrii.  
\- Już Ci wczoraj mówiłam że nie zgadzam się abyś robił zamieszanie w Syrii, jest tam już wystarczający bałagan bez postrzelonych Polaków z maleństwem metr sześćdziesiąt osiem na czele. - Tym razem Ivan spokojnie siedział na swoim miejscu patrząc pobłażliwie na blondyna.  
\- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie maleństwem z przysięgam że zrobię ci z jelit hiszpański kołnierz, jesteś głupszy niż sądziłem skoro uważasz że tak po prostu cię posłucham. - Feliks był wściekły, czy ten cholerny Rosjanin naprawdę sądził że po nocy seksu, no dobra, niesamowicie dobrego seksu, tak po prostu przystanie na wszystko czego on będzie chciał? Siedział zadowolony z siebie patrzył na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, jak gdyby całkowicie wygrał. W sekundzie Feliksa uderzyła bardzo bolesna myśl, co jeśli wczoraj powiedział to wszystko tylko dlatego żeby wygrać i owinąć sobie Łukasiewicza wokół palca? Wczoraj Ivan wydawał się taki szczery i otwarty, nie zrobił by tego, Feliks starał się stłumić swój strach, zaufał Ivanowi i wiedział że ten nie mógł być tak okrutny.  
\- Czy moje zdanie się nie liczy. - Syria najwyraźniej chciała wtrącić się do rozmowy , aczkolwiek bez skutku.  
\- Nie. - Ivan posłał karcące spojrzenie dziewczynie. - Wystarczy że Feliks cały czas się wtrąca.  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle tak bardzo ci zależy na tym aby wojska Polskie nie znalazły się w Syrii? - Ludwig ponownie, podjął rolę negocjatora między tą dwójką, jak wiele razy wcześniej.  
\- Czyż to nie oczywiste? Feliks nie puści swoich wojsk samotnie, a znając jego pewne jest że zrobi coś głupiego, wydaje mi się że znasz go na tyle długo że wiesz iż nie interesuję się swoim zdrowiem i często miewa groźne dla siebie samego pomysły. Dziwisz mi się że się martwię? Bardzo chętnie udzielę wam swoich wojsk lądowych, nowoczesnych rakiet hipersonicznych, marynarki wojennej,czołgów T-90M „Proryw-3”, i czego jeszcze tam będziecie chcieć, ale Feliks nie zbliży się do tego chaosu. - To było dziwne, Rosja rzadko tak bardzo pokazywał zaangażowanie i chęć prawdziwego działania. - Zgadzam się nawet na współpracę z Ameryką. - Wszyscy spojrzeli na Amerykę który zdziwiony przestał siorbać Coca Cole i spojrzał na Ivana podejrzliwie.  
\- Nigdy nie chcesz pracować z moimi ludźmi.  
\- Będziemy z wami pracować tak długo jak będzie trzeba ale Feliks nie zbliży się do tego terenu.  
Alfred przez chwilę wydawał się głęboko nad tym zastanawiać.  
-Ok, czemu nie? - Alfred jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do swojego napoju, Feliks natomiast stał wściekły dysząc jakby przebiegł maraton, dłonie jego z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej ściskały stół konferencyjny, z każdą mijającą sekunda ogarniała go coraz większa furia.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie żebym zgodził się abyś rozporządzał moim czasem i moimi ludźmi Ameryko. - Ciśnienie w pomieszczeniu skoczyło tak drastycznie że zapewne przebiło dach.  
\- Naprawdę tak zależy Ci na pomocy Syrii? Daj sobie spokój, możesz się zająć czymś innym. - Spytał Alfred nie przejmując się wcześniejszym zdaniem które Łukasiewicz wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Tu już nie chodzi tylko o cholerną Syrię. Jakim prawem rozporządzacie między sobą moimi możliwościami?! - Tym razem z gardła Polski wydobył się głośny krzyk którego mógłby pozazdrościć mu nawet Ludwig.  
Po chwili dało się również usłyszeć trzask łamanego drewna, stół nie wytrzymał silnego uścisku polskich dłoni, przez co na krawędzi były dwa ułamane wgłębienia, cała sala konferencyjna ucichła, kraje z kontynentów innych niż Europa patrzyły w szoku na zimną furię jaka ogarnęła mężczyznę którego wcześniej kojarzyli raczej jedynie z niewyparzonymi ustami i nieustępliwym charakterem, ale nie z taką siłą.  
Niektóre kraje takie jak Turcja, Szwecja czy Prusy którzy już w przeszłości doświadczyli płonącej wściekłości Rzeczpospolitej na polu walki patrzyli na to z niepokojem, Feliks może nie jest krajem najstarszym czy najsilniejszym ale bez wątpienia jest takim który przeżył i widział bardzo wiele, doświadczył dużej liczby upokorzeń i jeszcze więcej razy podniósł się z kolan. Nie należało próbować go upokorzyć czy ośmieszyć gdyż mogło się to skończyć bardzo źle, a to właśnie zrobiła Ameryka z Rosją, próbowali handlować jego siłami, próbowali go podporządkować sobie.  
\- Ostatnim razem dałem się tak upokorzyć Anglikom podczas drugiej wojny światowej, nawet nie masz pojęcia szczeniaku jakim ciosem w twarz były słowa Churchilla o tym że już nie potrzebują moich ludzi, że możemy sobie iść. - Z gardła Feliksa wyrwał się maniakalny śmiech, następnie uderzenie dłoni Feliksa o stół tak mocno że aż niebezpiecznie się zatrząsł a wszystkie kubki z napojami porozlewały się po stole niszcząc dokumenty. Osoby siedzące najbliżej Polski sapnęły zaskoczone, w dłoni Feliksa znajdowały się kawałki krewna z pękniętego stołu. - Dokąd mieliśmy iść? Nie mieliśmy domu bo ci zdradzieccy gnoje przehandlowali go Stalinowi, wtedy już Churchill nie pamiętał kto zdobył Monte Cassino, czyje dywizje powietrzne zaciekle broniły Londynu, kto rozpracował enigmę. - Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował Feliks znalazł się przy krześle ameryki chwycił go za marynarkę zwlekł z krzesła i dał w twarz tak mocno że Alfred upadł na ziemie zamroczony. - Rozkazywali moim ludziom jak kukiełkom wysyłając ich na fronty, po czym wyrzucili jak zużytego kondoma. Ostatni raz dałem się tak wtedy upokorzyć. Spróbuj czegoś takiego jeszcze raz a przysięgam że cię zabiję, będę miał głęboko w dupie to że jesteś mocarstwem, że coś tam znaczysz na świecie, nie pozwolę abyś wycierał sobie mną buty. - Po ostatnich słowach wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sali nie patrząc na nikogo.  
Po jego wyjściu nastała cisza, pierwszymi osobami które wyrwały się z szoku była grupa wyszehradzka, zerwali się z miejsc, ale powstrzymał ich głos Federacji Rosyjskiej.  
\- Czekajcie, lepiej żebyście nie widzieli go w taki stanie. Lepiej żeby swoją wściekłość wyładował na mnie. - Powiedziawszy to wstał ze swojego miejsca. 

***

Feliks czuł jak wściekłość opuszcza jego umysł, robiąc miejsce dla żalu i smutku, czuł się zmęczony, nadszarpnął sobie gardło głośnym krzykiem, ręce były obolałe i pokrwawione, odłamki drewna wbiły mu się w skórę, natomiast uderzenie otwartą dłonią o twardą powierzchnię stołu wcale sprawy nie poprawiło. Chciał jedynie znaleźć się w swoim pokoju hotelowym i przemyśleć co się przed chwilą stało. Zabolała go postawa Ivana, Alfred zawszę był denerwującym bękartem, Rosjanin powiedział że nie chce aby Feliks się tam zapuszczał aby nie dać się zranić, jak mógł czegoś takiego oczekiwać? Tam każdego dnia giną niewinni ludzie, każdego dnia przelewana jest tam krew dzieci, kobiet i starców, dla Łukasiewicza obojętność na całe to cierpienie byłaby niczym innym jak przyzwoleniem na tak haniebny czyn.  
Jednocześnie gdyby teraz tak po prostu zrezygnował z udania się tam to dałby oczywisty znak że pozwala dać się odsunąć, na to też nie mógł pozwolić. Poprzysiągł sobie że już nigdy nie zegnie karku przed nikim, oczywistym jest że stosunki Polsko-Amerykańskie są niezwykle ważne, zapewne danie w ryj Alfredowi nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem aczkolwiek w tamtej chwili Feliks nie myślał logicznie i nie rozpatrywał wszystkich „za” i „przeciw” dania mu w pysk.  
\- Feliks stój. - Zza pleców blondyna dało się słyszeć nakaz i tupot butów.  
\- Wypierdalaj, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na ciebie patrzeć.  
Feliks nie zważając na depczącego mu po piętach Ivana podszedł do drzwi pokoju, zanim spróbował wyciągnąć pokaleczonymi dłońmi kartę magnetyczną Ivan bardzo szybko wsadził rękę do kieszeni spodni Feliksa i wyciągnął ów przedmiot i otwierając drzwi.  
\- Chyba już ci powiedziałem żebyś spieprzał.  
\- Słyszałem. - Odpowiedział niedbale Rosjanin po czym chwycił Feliksa za nadgarstek pociągnął za sobą do pokoju. - Daj spokój wściekał się i krzyczał będziesz za chwilę, najpierw daj mi zobaczyć swoje dłonie. - Feliks stał tam patrząc na Ivana obojętnym wzrokiem, nie miał siły się kłócić, godzinna kłótnia z Ivanem podczas konferencji oraz późniejszy napad wściekłości naprawdę wyssał z niego wszystkie siły.  
Siadł na kanapie i spojrzał na swoje dłonie krzywiąc się, łamanie stołu było faktycznie głupim posunięciem, blondyn sam nawet nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie stół odmówił dalszego oporu, był to zwykły wypadek, mimo iż na pierwszy rzut oka Feliks nie wyglądał na silnego fizycznie miał dużo krzepy, w jego domu znajduję się mała dobrze wyposażona siłowania z której Feliks korzysta codziennie. Faktycznie jest szczupły i giętki aczkolwiek jego masa mięśniowa jest dobrze zbudowana jednocześnie stara się ją udoskonalać, przez długi czas Polak swój wigor,żar i werwę wyładowywał na wojnach.  
Teraz kiedy widział dwie wojny światowe przysiągł sobie że nigdy nie dopuści aby w Europie rozgorzał kolejny konflikt aczkolwiek jakoś swój nadmiar energii musiał wyładować dla kogoś takiego jak on leżenie plackiem i obrastanie w tłuszcz było niemożliwe, tak więc wyczerpujące treningi były najlepszą opcją, uwielbiał również wizytacje i ćwiczenia z polskimi żołnierzami, kadeci często kiedy pierwszy raz go widzieli zaczynali szydzić : „jest za niski”, „drobny pewnie słaby jak cholera”, „ciekawe czy umie chociaż nieść karabin” często biorą go za urzędasa albo kogoś niskiego szczebla, dopiero kiedy widzą jego mięśnie, krzywiznę pleców, mocną pierś oraz popularny tak zwany „sześciopak” oraz gdy widzą z jaką łatwością i przyzwyczajeniem pokonuje tory przeszkód rozumieją że nie mają do czynienia z byle słabeuszem. Znaczy tak było kiedyś gdy wrócił do Warszawy po obaleniu komuny. Z biegiem lat gdy stał się coraz bardziej rozpoznawalny takie docinki zniknęły, jego ludzie darzyli go szacunkiem i miłością, zaskarbił sobie ich przychylność pokazując że nie jest tu dla polityków oraz ich gry tylko dla zwykłych szarych obywateli. Wyciągnął na światło dzienne kilka aferek politycznych, wsadził za kratki parę osób które lubiły „brać w łapę” i okradać państwowy budżet, mówił otwarcie w twarz polityką co o nich myśli, przede wszystkim nie dawał sobie wejść na głowę, ostatnio gdy zostawił swoim ludziom rządzenie sobą nawzajem to skończyło się to degeneracją struktur władzy i rozbiorami. Nie miał zamiaru na coś takiego znów pozwolić, specjalnie dla niego powołano stanowisko Głównego Inspektora III Rzeczpospolitej, nazwa może nie mówi wiele i nie brzmi jakoś majestatycznie, aczkolwiek podlega mu Minister obrony narodowej, Rzecznik Ministerstwa Obrony Narodowej, Marszałek Senatu, Marszałek Sejmu, Minister Sprawiedliwości, Prezes Rady Ministrów i wiele innych wysoko postawionych osób. Ponad nim jest jedynie Prezydent, przyjemniej teoretycznie, łamię to w pewien sposób trójpodział władzy i rugało go za to już wiele państw ale on nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać, patrząc na to jak bardzo jego politycy skaczą sobie do oczu każdego dnia i podkładają sobie świnie często kosztem wizerunku państwa i jego interesów nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić im na samowolkę, naprawdę kochał swoich ludzi ale polityka nigdy nie była ich mocną stroną, w sumie jemu też czasami szło ciężko, jego niewyparzona gęba potrafiła przysporzyć mu kłopotów ale nigdy nie skrzywdziłby swoich ludzi, nie ważne jak mocno musiał czasami zaciskać zęby lub lawirować wśród politycznych światowych elit, czasami jednak kończyło się tak jak w obecnej sytuacji. Wracając myślami na odpowiednie tory Feliks spostrzegł się że Ivan prawie skończył opatrywać mu drugą rękę, zwrócił uwagę na to jak delikatnie Rosja trzyma go za nadgarstek oczyszczając rany i wyciągając kawałki drewna, powinien być wściekły za to że przyczynił się on do upokorzenia go na konferencji, za to że rozmawiał o nim jakby go tam nie było, podważał jego autorytet. Ale szybkie bicie serca i dziwny ścisk w żołądku wcale mu w tym nie pomagał.  
\- Przepraszam Feli, nie chciałem ośmieszyć Cię ani tym bardziej doprowadzić do sytuacji jaka miała miejsce, ale znam cię na tyle dobrze iż wiem że nie przejmując się swoim dobrem właziłbyś w sam środek walk, że nie ważne jak bardzo byłoby niebezpiecznie ratowałbyś tych ludzi, nie mogę pozwolić żeby coś ci się stało. - Klęcząc między nogami Feliksa wziął jedną z opatrzonych dłoni i pocałował wewnętrzną stronę nadgarstka. - Gdybym cię stracił utopił bym świat w krwi nie patrząc na to kogo niszczę. Narody się mnie boją, uważają mnie za potwora, nie rozumiem dlaczego, chce dobrze dla wszystkich, ale jeśli ktoś by mi cię odebrał zniszczyłbym wszystko co stałoby mi na drodze. Jeśli tak bardzo Ci zależy wyślij swoich ludzi do Syrii, wspomogę cię, dostaniesz wszystko czego chcesz czołgi, rakiety, śmigłowce, wszystko ale warunek jest jeden, ty sam się tam nie zbliżysz.  
\- Powinienem cię nienawidzić. - Stwierdził Feliks czując uścisk w sercu, nie umiał go nienawidzić, był słaby, był głupi, był naiwny, był...  
\- Nawet gdybyś mnie nienawidził ja i tak dalej bym cię kochał. - Wzrok Ivana był roziskrzony, nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego w fiołkowych rosyjskich oczach.  
Był głupi, był naiwny, był wybaczający, był...zakochany.


End file.
